Alex Russo and the Silver Book
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Alex discovers that she is the chosen one and the only one who can find an old spell book that can give any wizard unimaginable powers? Will she be up to the task? Will Harry Potter be able to guide her safely?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry Potter, The Wizards of Waverly Place and The Silver Book

The meeting 

An old castle hidden in England. A young man in his 20s runs to the main garden where a young woman with long brown curly hair teaches the young students the proper way of using defensive spells.

-I found her!!!! -the young man yelled

-Who?

-The girl Harry is looking for, the one who can open the Silver Book!!!-he yelled

The young woman was startled and pull him afar from the students.

-Neville be quiet, are you sure it's her?

-Yes Hermione, I'm sure. -Neville replied

-OK and where is she? We need to get her here, Harry told me there are some Death-eaters that are after the book too.

-New York, she's in New York.

-OK... I'll talk to Harry, someone has to go get her soon.

Waverly Sub Station, New York.

-Harper would you help me clean the tables so we can go watch a movie in my room? -Alex Russo said

-Sure -Harper replied happily

They were about to close when a strange looking young woman with blond hair and wearing star shaped pink glasses came in.

-Sorry lady we're about to close -Alex said

-Of course we're not, please come in - Jerry said while giving Alex an angry look

-Thank you -she said

-What will you have miss? -Jerry asked

-A cheese burger and a strawberry shake please. -she said

-With pleasure, ALEX!!! A strawberry shake please -Jerry commanded.

-Coming -Alex said

-She looks weird -Harper said following her friend

Half an hour later the sub station was closed and everything was crystal clear, Alex and Harper were finishing their movie.

-I'm going to wash my teeth -Harper said

-Sure go, I'll get in my pajamas

While Alex changed she failed to notice that someone was watching her from within her closet, she turned around startled when a box fell inside.

-Max? Max is that you?

She was about to reach her wand in her night table when suddenly a thick black smoke came out and a hand, more like a claw closed around her throat and lift her slamming her against the wall.

-Well well... if it isn't you... the girl of the prophecy... what do I do with you... should I kill you right away or should I... have some fun... first...

Alex struggled as he began to pull her night gown up with his other hand and also because his hand closed tighter making her had a hard time breathing, at that moment Harper came back in.

-ALEX!!! LEAVE HER ALONE YOU CREEP!!!!

But as soon as the teenager was within reach he hit her with such force that she crashed against the night table shattering in pieces.

-Now... where were we...

The lack of oxygen was making it hard for her to stay awake, Alex decided that no matter what the strange individual that held her wished to do to her it was better not to even know or feel, slowly she began to close her eyes, not before seeing the same blond woman that ate early at the sub station brandishing a wand and yelling...

-PETRIFICUS TOTALIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Half an hour later Alex woke up in her bed, at first, she thought it was a nightmare until she saw the blond woman standing beside her bed with her parents.

-Mom... what's going on... where's Harper? And that strange guy...

-Take easy baby... everything will be fine. -Theresa said

-My name is Luna Lovegood, there's something we need to talk about. Are you feeling OK enough? And don't worry about your friend, she's fine, when she wakes up, everything will be just a dream for her.

A few minutes later Jerry, Theresa and Alex were in their living room having hot cocoa while listening very carefully to what Luna had to say.

-So... let me see if I get this right... you're saying that me... Alex Russo... am the only one that can open that silver book of yours? what, isn't there a key or a spell you can use?

-No. To open the book we need a ring... a ring of gold and diamond... and only the chosen one can reveal where it is...

-But what's so important about the book? -Jerry asked

-It contains a powerful spell that will give any wizard the power of traveling through time and space. That's why we need to find it. So it can be put away in a place where no one can find it ever.

-And I am the chosen one? -Alex said still in disbelief.

-Yes. And I need you to come with me. You're not safe here.

-But what about my parents and my brothers? -Alex asked

-I have set powerful spells here to protect them. Please Alex, we need your help.

The teenager glared at her parents and stood up.

-OK... I'll do it.

-Good grab my hand.

As soon as their hands touched everything became just a blur and within seconds they were in the hallway of an old castle.

-I think I'm going to puke -Alex said

-You'll be fine, come on, someone is expecting you.

Alex followed her for a long corridor until they reached a gargoyle.

-Orange sorbet. -Luna said

As she spoke the gargoyle moved aside and a spiral stair was revealed, Luna walked in followed by Alex. Moments later they arrived to a door that opened and both came in. A young man came to greet them. The mark in his forehead seemed familiar but she couldn't place it.

-Alex, finally, I'm so glad we found you, I'm Harry Potter.

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry Potter, The Wizards of Waverly Place & The Silver Book

Alex was baffled, a couple of times her Dad told him about the legend of the boy who lived, but she never thought she'll be just before him.

-You OK? -Harry asked

-Yeah... so... what's next? When do we start looking for the ring Miss Lovegood spoke about?

-Not yet, you need to prepare. And for that you'll have the best teacher we have.

-Really? Who?

-Me. -said a voice coming from behind her.

Alex glared at the young woman for just a couple of seconds before recognizing her.

-Oh my God... you.... you're Hermione Granger... the world's must famous witch... legend says you have perfected the polijuice potion...

-And now I'll be your personal teacher.

-What?

-Your training will begin tomorrow at 7am in the morning, Luna will take you to you dorm.

Hermione glared at her as she walked out behind Luna.

-Do you think she can make it? -she asked.

-I made it in my time -Harry replied

-It isn't the same... she's a... house wizard... she doesn't know anything of what we went through.

-Yeah but she'll have an incredible teacher.

Meanwhile Luna led Alex to the Griffindor Tower where, after teaching her how to get into through the Lady in the painting, assigned her a room.

-Hey, I'm Melinda Brown, how are you?

-I'm Alex, Alex Russo.

-Did your parents came to this school too? -Melinda asked

-No... not really...

-My mom did, she's a great witch.

-So, what's your patronus? -Melinda asked

-My what?

-Your Patronus, look, EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!!

A silver mist came out of her wand and transformed into a brilliant German Sheppard that sat and glared at them before disappearing.

-So, let me see yours, come on -Melinda demanded.

-So... all I have to say is... the same thing you did right?

-Yeah.

-okay... EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!! 

To Alex and everyone's amazement a silver mist emerged from her wand and a beautiful wolf emerged, the silver beast walked and sat beside her with pride after which it disappeared.

-Wow... that... was... nice...

Then a peaceful blackness came to her and her body plummeted to the floor, when Alex opened her eyes again she was in a bed, and a strange woman in a nurse-like costume was taking care of her.

-Where... where am I...

-You're in the infirmary young lady. Professor Granger will be here shortly. -she replied

-Professor who... oh... I remember... what happened to me...

Moments later Hermione came in.

-You feeling better?

-Yeah... what happened? I just used a spell...

-You did... but the Patrunus spell is way too high for you.

-What are you talking about? I'm a wizard, I... even used the family wand and almost lost my family...

-Listen Alex, listen to me very carefully... your life... and the fate of your mission depend on it...

To be continued... 


End file.
